Hatter
by Piper Emerald
Summary: Wonderland through the eyes of The Mad Hatter. "I was not second best. Being second in command wouldn't last long. I had worked hard to get where I was, and the rest would be easy. Everything was in place, and soon I would rule Wonderland." (I own nothing.)
1. The Tea Party

I was not second best. Being second in command wouldn't last long. I had worked hard to get where I was, and the rest would be easy. Everything was in place, and soon I would rule Wonderland. Everything was in order, and as I walked in to greet my soon-to-be-subjects I felt a rush of excitement as realized, as if for the first time, how close I was.  
I eminently noticed the uninvited guest, not that she was the type of person that one would regularly notice. No, she was someone who could easily be lost in a crowd. However, my gaze did fall on her and she definitely wasn't on my guest list.

Morris, The March Hair, informed me that she said her name was Alice.

"Alice?" I looked her over another time. "She's not what I expected."

Alice seemed to have overheard our conversation. "Yes, well I'm a bit of a disappointment to myself as well." I gave a fake laugh at this, although I knew she wasn't joking.

"Leave us", I said to Morris. He handed me a flower before going. I knew that he expected me to use this as I began to play with dear Alice's head. I motioned for her to come closer.

"It's a shame that they have to fade so soon, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The flowers, Alice." She wasn't slow, no, more like distracted. "What a shame that they must wither and die, but if they didn't die then there would be no room for new flowers to grow. Now would there?"

"That's the way everything is." She sounded cross, that was good.

"A little girl grows up with a seance of hope and imagination." I looked at her before going on. "But quickly becomes a women and forgets all of the wonder that used to reside in her head." She put her hand at her head at this, as if to sooth a headache. She was no fun.  
"Let's read your tea leaves!" Morris handed me the tea cup and took the flower. I gazed inside, but I knew what it would say. I had everyones attention. "Your moody, and unfocused. Can't take the pressure!" The look on her face was priceless.

Morris peered into the cup and added, "Can't manage money, doesn't budget time, and is rude to tardy animals!"

"Won't stand up for herself!" I started to walk forward and she moved backward. This was fun. "Doesn't play well with others! Doesn't like herself! Doesn't know where she is! Doesn't get the game! Doesn't play the game!-"

"Hey! If you can't say anything nice about Alice, don't say anything at all!" shouted a man. I thought I had seen him before but couldn't place where. No, he was The White Knight, Jack, I think his name was. Of course he was with Alice.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of trumpets approaching quickly. The Queen Of Hearts. Everyone scattered in an attempt to look innocent for whatever crime that had brought Her Majesty here.

"How of The Queen to drop in on us." Remarked Morris sarcastically.

"And how good it'll be to drop the ax on her", I added as I, reluctantly, moved out of the way.

The White Rabbit stepped forward to announce the woman who needed no introduction. What was she doing here? She basked in the worship of her subjects. I gritted my teeth as I bowed a long with the rest, oh how I hatted her. She was the only thing that stood in my way. Alice introduced herself to The Queen as she went about telling her subjects not to anger her, or it was off with their heads. As if the didn't know that.

"Welcome Your Majesty!" I exclaimed, masking my true feelings.

"Ah", she turned to me. "I heard that you ventured form your side of the kingdom."

"Yes, I was trying to rally support for your efforts here in the capital." She would buy that.

"Hum, well I put you in charge of The Land Beyond The Looking Glass because I needed someone who had a good head on their shoulders.-"

"Excuse me your majesty!" Alice interrupted.

"Off with her head!" Declared The Queen automatically. Maybe Alice was slow. "But Hatter", she continued. "I don't know why you would hold a tea party without inviting me."

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty," Alice said before I could answer. "If you behead me than I won't be able to escort you to your new kingdom.

"Why does she still have a head?" The Queen looked to me. "Wait a moment!" She turned back to Alice. "My new kingdom?"

"Your Highness, I come from a land of royalty, where 2 and a half million subjects are wait to bow down to you as there supreme ruler."

"The Kingdom of Queens." She went on to tell the Queen of this "kingdom". This wasn't good for me, the last thing that I needed was for Alice to smooth talk her way to the top.  
"Um, Your Highness, off with her head?" I needed to get rid of this Alice.

"Oh off with yours if you don't watch it, remember there is always the ultimate decree!" There was a grasp form the crowd at the mention of this.

"No, please we don't want the ultimate decree", I said dryly.

"Now my dear Alice", The Queen went on. "You might have a few suggestions on how to run my kingdom." They walked over to where Alice's companions were standing.

I beckoned Morris, "Alice is a threat to me in every way! I was perfectly positioned to take the thrown."

"You had everyone at the tea party in the palm of your hand."

"But now Alice is buttering up The Queen and becoming the favorite of the court!"

Morris told me that he had an idea that I was going to love, and we left the tea party unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

**This is my first real Fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Although The Mad Hatter is the villain of Wonderland, I can't help but love her.**

**Thank you to Scarlet Phlame for helping me edit.**


	2. I Will Prevail

"Amazing!" I exclaimed as I looked around me. "I though that only The White Rabbit had the ability to go up and down the rabbit hole."

"I am The March Hare, remember!" He sounded offended."Why does The White Rabbit get all the publicity?" I motioned for him to be quiet as I opened the door to the apartment. There, reading at the other side of the room, was the little girl. She was too involved in her task to even notice us.

"Hello, Chole", she looked up, startled.

"You scared me", said Alice's daughter as she set her book down.

"I get that a lot. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Doctor Madeleine Hatter, you can call me Maddie, I'm your parents marriage counselor."

"But my parents never mentioned a-"

"Your Mother was afraid that if she told you it would give you false hope, but our first session is going so well that I wanted you to join us at my office. With you there I might be able to resolve the entire conflict all in one night."

"Really? I'll tell my grandmother I'm going with you." She started towards the door to what seemed to be the kitchen.

"No!" She stopped. "I mean, that would violate medical confidentiality, this is strictly for the imminent family. If your grandmother found out I would have to cancel the treatment, and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No." There was a look of hope in her eyes, she actually believed that her family's problems could be solved so easily.

"I'd hate to let your family down. Your mother and I are very close." I was afraid that my tone might have dropped on that last bit, and forced more friendliness into my voice. "Come let's take a little walk to my car and we can get better aquatinted."

I helped the child get into her coat, for it was snowing outside as we lead the way to my "car".

"What is that?" Chole exclaimed as she gaped at our transportation: a huge almost train-like contraption with smoke coming out of long the long pipes at it's top.

"My wheels, like it? I designed it myself!"

"That's ecological nightmare!" She wrinkled her nose at a little.

"It's the fastest way to get to her palace-I mean her practice", said Morris.

"Are we still in Queens?" She looked a little worried.

"We've taken a short cut, but, trust me, I know the way. Don't worry your little head about it. Now we should be on our way. I want your mother to know that I've got you safe and sound."

* * *

The ride didn't take long, but it was long and strange enough for Chole to start to doubt that she was in reliable company. That didn't matter, I had her and she couldn't escape if she tried. I was going to win.

"We've arrived at the terminal faze of our tip, Chole. Did you enjoy the ride?"

She held her head high as she said: "I'm beginning to suspect that your not a marriage counselor at all!" I laughed. "I'll report you to your principal."

"Kiddo, there is only one person above me in all of Wonderland, and not for much longer. Morris", I turned to the hare. "Take out guest to the tallest tower, but she is not to be harmed. At least not yet!"

"Oh, your looking at such a lawsuit!" The child shouted as she was pulled away.

One of my henchmen came to tell me that a group of five had broken through the mirror and were now in my kingdom. Alice had been with them, but her and a rabbit had escaped. "Search every square of the land until you find her, and bring me the imbeciles you caught!"

Within moments Jack The White Knight, The Caterpillar, and The Chesser Cat were tossed at my feet. "See how the mighty stupid have fallen!" I mainly addressed Jack, for he seemed to be the leader of the group. "Most of my prisoners get their brains turned into tapioca, but for you three I'll reduce your collar size. By a good sixteen inches!" I laughed at my own joke, but for some reason my prisoners didn't seem to have as wide of a seance of humor.

"You don't frighten us. Why do you have it in for Alice?!" Jack demanded.

"The fields of this kingdom form a chess board, where the rules state that to pieces can not occupy that same square at the same time. One of them must take the other." Lost in my own thought, I could almost see my enemy in front of me. "You'll come to me Alice, I'm holding a pawn you dare not sacrifice." I looked back at Jack and his companions. "And your friends won't be alive to help you. Prepare the prison for a festival of executions!" As they were about to be taken away, Jake turned to me and boldly stated.

"Cowards die many times, Hatter, but the valiant die only once."

"You'll find, White Knight, that once will be enough!"

I was going to win.


	3. The Valiant Die But Once

"My own subjects wanting to overthrow me?" I tried not to show the pleasure that I took in the horror I heard in The Queen's voice.

"Lead by Alice and Jack, The White Knight", I added. The Queen push a hand to her head in frustration.

"Thank goodness you've captured them." She said this with such a genuine gratitude that it would make a weaker soul have second thoughts on killing her.

"I should banish them to the land beneath Wonderland!" I looked up in surprise.

"No!" I quickly regained control over my tone and added. "Beheading is your specialty. But I think we should execute them at my prison, I have a few security concerns about transporting them back here for execution."

"But only I can behead people."

"That's why I need your written permission as long as your queen", I pulled the form out. "It's quite a list."

She skimmed it, "Seven beheadings, but I only see six names."

"The seventh is a wild card slot." I forced back a grin.

"It sounds like quite a show, I want to be there!"

"You have to come, it wouldn't be a successful beheading with out you." I was enjoying this immensely.

"Save a good seat for me."

"I'll put you right by the chopping block, you'll barely have to stretch your neck to see the action." My work here was done. "Your Highness, I take my leave."

"Take as many as you like." The way smiled warmly at me made me want to laugh, but I held back my laughter until I was alone. I filled her name in the seventh slot for my beheading contract. This was just too easy.

* * *

I gave the contract to Morris for safekeeping. Now, all I had to do was wait. Soon all of Wonderland would be mine, and Alice and The Queen would be dead.

I could hear a siren going off, apparently the prisoners had escaped. That didn't matter, they wouldn't get far. I headed to the room that I knew they were in. Another alarm sounded in the distance, there was a security problem. I'd have to deal with that later.

I hid a dagger in the pocket of my dress, just in case. When I entered three members of the group scurried out of the room, leaving only Alice and Jack.

"Hatter, I want my daughter!" Alice shouted bravely at me.

"First, the final riddle, Alice", Jack pulled her back and the two estranged a few words. I enter father in to the room.

"Alright, tell me the riddle!" Alice shouted at me, as she came walked closer.

"Though eyes I have they have no sight. I can't be seen in black of night. If I move left, then you move right. In a looking glass, I come to light. Who am I?"

"You're my reflection."

"Very good, Alice. I'm your alter ego." I smiled ready to tell her what she needed to know. "You were meant to come here years ago, but when real life interrupted your childhood I came into being. Since then, every time someone's ever broken a promise to you or broken your heart, it has become a part of me."

"Then I'm sorry for you", she stated plainly.

"Don't be, I'm all you wish you were."

"No, through all my ups and downs I'm glad I'm who I am." That was just cute. I opened my mouth to respond to this, but I was interrupted by the sound of trumpets approaching. The Queen always had to make a grand entrance.

"Have you gone mad, Hatter?" She asked after the doors were flung open. "Why have you started the ceremony without me? I thought I was to condemn the first traitor to death."

"I'm not a traitor, Your Majesty, she is!" Alice pointed to me, and Jack handed her a scroll of paper. Wait, was that...?

"Check the execution list Your Highness, she's filled in your name last." Jack spoke as Alice showed The Queen the list. How did they get that? I had been betrayed. I watched The Queen read the form. I wanted to pull the list away from her, but couldn't move.

"Hatter, I must banish you to that land beneath from which there is no return!" The Queen looked up from the scroll as she said this. So this was it. Had I fallen so easily?

"Your Highness, wait!" Alice spoke now. "Hatter, you don't have to be a bully. Come home to me." There was so much warmth and comfort in her eyes it was unbearable.

"Yes", my voice sounded so weak. "Yes, Alice I want that. Take my hand." She approached me, taking my hand. Yes, I had to act fast. I pulled her toward me, taking out my dagger with my other hand, and in one quick movement, the cool, steel blade of the knife was resting barely an inch away from her throat.

"If I have to live in eternal torment then so must you. We'll be together forever." She was shaking like a leaf.

"Hatter!" I heard my name being shouted behind me, and instinctively turned. As I did so, Jack pulled Alice from me. I tried to stab him, but he held my arm firmly out of the way.

"Banish her now!" He shouted. No! It can't end like this! I heard The Queen shout something and then I was embraced by a fiery darkness. I could hear Alice shouting Jack's name as he and I were pulled downward.

The knife slipped from my fingers, and Jack's grip on me loosened. It was over and there was nothing that I could do. In the end fortune had favored the good. I had lost.

* * *

**This is the final chapter, thank you for reading!**

**Thank you to Gretel Hans for reviewing.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this!**

**Good bye, for now.**


End file.
